


On Today's Agenda

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some plotlessness (but no, no smut. sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Today's Agenda

“Was there anything else you wanted, Madam President? Because I have a shift starting in five minutes, so you better hurry.”

No sooner then the last word had left his mouth, her lips sealed his. The element of surprise on her side, she used his moment of motionless shock to pry his lips further apart with her tongue. The instant her tongue slid over his, though, he rediscovered his ability to move, to react, and as much as her action surprised him, he had no intention of stopping her, it, to ask what she had for breakfast, or if she was really sure that this was what she wanted, because he wasn’t a man to be played with, especially not when it came to her. With her, it was all or nothing for him; she was too dear to him to become just another name on his list of meaningless fraks – a list he had had nothing to add to in quite a while, not being one for quick adventures anymore, albeit having given up hope to find the woman for him to share with whatever time was left of his life. His heart, unprepared for love, had been slowly woven in by her spell, not recognising his captivated state until it was too late, until there was no escaping her anymore, no way back, only forth. Ever since he had acknowledged this to himself, he had longed to kiss her, had waited for the right moment to communicate his realisation, for a sign that she wasn’t flirting with him for fun alone or unconsciously but really wanted the possible result as much as he; if the way her bottom lip caressed his was any indication for her standpoint, she was indeed serious.

His tongue curled under hers, nudging it, only to have it retreating fast. However, before his could follow, she shut her mouth, biting down onto his lower lip, not hard enough to cause pain but with sufficient force for it to be more than a soft touch. He growled and felt a smile forming on her lips in response; one that vanished when he choose to reciprocate with her upper lip, tugging it with his teeth, drawing a hiss from her throat. Despite the unexpected repay, she didn’t relinquish the upper hand she still had by allowing him the same entrance she had granted herself into his territory moments prior; her teeth kept guarding the passage.

Lightly, she began to suckle the flesh she held captive before pulling back, freeing her lip from his hold, only to capture his lips an instant later with even more fervour. Not been given any chance to catch on, to think, to launch an attack of his own, Bill had not much choice but to follow her lead. He welcomed her tongue once again into his mouth, returned her kiss with his lips, letting them slid over hers like hers slid over his.

She nipped his lips, he moaned deeply. His tongue cuddled hers, fondled it, she hummed in the back of her throat – a sound he had never heard before but his ears loved instantly. It was soft, sensual, feminine and plain adorable, just like the whole woman whose body was exerting a pull his hands were unable to resist any longer. By the waist, they pulled her forward before gliding around to cup her buttocks, squeezing them affectionately. She squealed lightly into the oral connection they never broke for longer than the blink of an eye. Learning, exploring, feasting on each other like a thirsty man on water, occasionally battling for the dominant role whenever he decided to question the fact that this was her kissing him.

Never before had a woman refused him the leading position, all desiring the powerful, masculine military man. But since when was Laura Roslin your average woman? Being kissed by her was a delight, so he had no reason to complain or make use of more force trying to overrule her. He simply loved to tease her and enjoyed the passion and frenzy that grew with each of his non-serious attempts to take over. It was a duel with the opponents fighting each other for a mutual goal they could only reach together, accompanied with the music composed of their moans, wet lips colliding, his growls and her humming.

Just when he was about to press her even closer to him, she suddenly pulled away, extracting herself from his embrace. Under his disbelieving stare, she straightened her jacket. “Sorry for keeping you so long, Admiral. That will be all. Thank you for your time. It is good to know that we are on the same page.” Her face all business, she sounded as presidential as she looked.

She turned and was out the hatch a moment later, leaving a stunned Admiral in her wake who would be late for his shift.

 

= End =


End file.
